


like thunder, my heart drums

by flowerheeseung



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: ?? idk what this is tbh, Confessions, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, if that wasnt obvious, its midnight and i wrote this instead of sleeping, me projecting, mentions of thunder, real soft, they’re in love ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: So, maybe thunder wasn’t Heeseung’s favorite thing in the world, but Jay certainly was.(or, Heeseung is scared of thunder and finds comfort with his favorite person)
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	like thunder, my heart drums

**Author's Note:**

> :D i love thunder

“J-Jay-ah?”

Their shared bedroom was silent, except for the soft voice that echoed throughout the room. Jay groggily woke up as he tried to listen for the voice calling out to him. It was only when the voice spoke, whispering his name again accompanied by a small poke to Jay’s side that the blonde shot up.

He hastily ripped off the eye mask he wore at night, blinking a few times to get his surroundings. As his eyes became used to the pitch black darkness of their bedroom he noticed Heeseung standing next to his bed, looking down at him.

“H-hyung? What’s going on? Are you hurt?” Jay whisper-yelled, panic taking over him at the thought of their oldest member getting hurt in the middle of the night.

He noticed Heeseung fidgeting with his hands, before noticing the pillow the older carried. “No! No it’s just-”

The older didn’t get any further as loud thunder rippled through their dorm. Jay saw the older visibly flinch as he looked around the room, not meeting Jay’s gaze.

The blonde was quick to catch on, he knew Heeseung wasn’t a fan of thunder as he had told him briefly before, but this was probably the first time Seoul had a storm this bad, thus the first time Jay experienced the older’s dislike for the weather.

“You okay hyung? Did the thunder wake you up?” Jay asked, pulling the older softly by the wrist so that he was situated on his bed. Heeseung had always been a heavy sleeper, so if the thunder woke him up it meant the oldest must _really_ hate it.

Heeseung bit his lip, “Actually I...I couldn’t sleep at all, it’s so loud.” He whispered the last part.

Jay looked at the older, he looked so small, clutching his pillow tightly, wearing a sweater and sweatpants that were way too big for him, hair tousled from turning in his bed.

The blonde cracked a soft smile, “Do you want to lay with me hyung? Maybe it’ll help.”

Jay swore Heeseung had never nodded as fast in his life. Jay chuckled as he scooted over to make room for the elder. He soon noticed that Heeseung wasn’t climbing in as he expected, shooting the red haired a confused look.

Heeseung looked at him sheepishly, pouting as he spoke. “Can I lay in the corner Jay-ah?”

The latter had to stop himself from cooing, their eldest really didn’t act like it sometimes. “Yeah sure, hyung.”

Heeseung quickly climbed over Jay, struggling a bit as the space between their bunk beds wasn’t large at all. He had almost made it over when the thunder struck again, effectively knocking the strength out of his elbows as he yelped.

Heeseung was laying on top of Jay now, faces so close they would’ve almost touched if Jay hadn’t caught the older. They stared at each other, faces mirroring each other in shock.

“You-you okay hyung?”

“Yeah..yeah.”

“Okay, uhm...you can climb off now.”

Jay chuckled awkwardly as he tried looking at every spot in their bedroom that weren’t the pretty doe eyes staring back at him.

Heeseung had always been insanely pretty, but in the faint glow of the bedroom window the older looked simply stunning, and Jay wasn’t sure if his poor heart was able to handle it.

As the blonde got no response back, and the older also showed no sign of moving, he hesitantly moved his head to look at Heeseung, who was still looking intensely back at him.

“I can’t….I can’t stay like this?”

Jay’s eyes widened as the question registered in his brain. Heeseung was looking at him with hopeful eyes, chewing his lip nervously.

“What-what do you mean stay like this? Surely this isn’t comfortable.” Jay spluttered.

At the comment Heeseung plopped himself down on Jay’s chest, head tucked safely under the latter’s chin, hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

“It is, you’re comfortable Jay-ah.” The older sighed, nuzzling further into Jay’s chest.

Jay was frozen still. He hoped the older couldn’t hear his heart that was bound to beat out of his chest. He dared to look down slightly only to be met with Heeseung’s mop of hair.

The older must’ve showered before heading to bed, soft waves of vanilla reaching Jay’s nose. He breathed in the scent, it was oddly comforting, the older always has been.

“Jay-ah?” Heeseung’s voice came out just above a whisper, but it still vibrated through Jay’s chest.

Jay hummed, arms still awkwardly sprawled out on his bed, not really knowing where to place them.

Heeseung propped his head up, chin squishing against the blonde’s chest as he spoke. “You know I like you a lot right, Jay-ah.”

The thunder rumbled again, this time Heeseung shut his eyes tightly, holding onto Jay’s shoulders like his life depended on it, and if you asked Heeseung: it might’ve.

The silence that followed was palpable as Jay could only stare straight ahead. Heeseung inevitably took his silence as rejection however, eyes losing their sparkle as he made quick work getting off of Jay, hurriedly moving towards his own bed instead.

The sudden movement of the older got Jay out of his state of shock as he almost automatically pulled Heeseung back on his chest, the older squeaking as he did so.

Jay’s arms immediately wrapped around Heeseung’s lithe body, making sure he was as close to him as he could be before speaking.

“Hyung I-I really like you too, like a lot hyung.”

The smile that bloomed on Heeseung’s face was enough for Jay to keep wanting to say that sentence, if it meant he could see that smile forever.

“Really?” Heeseung whispered softly.

Jay smiled, running his hands through the older’s soft locks. “Yeah, really.”

Jay squeezed him a little, rubbing the older boy’s sides before closing his eyes. “Now go to sleep hyung, it’s late hm?”

Heeseung’s smile never left his face as he continued to stare at the blonde’s face for a bit. He closed his eyes, sighing as he felt the most comfortable, tucked into Jay’s chest, quiet snores already coming from the latter.

So, maybe thunder wasn’t Heeseung’s favorite thing in the world, but Jay certainly was.

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of wips i have that i just havent posted because i just think the shorter fics arent it :/ if you dont mind them being on the shorter side do let me know!
> 
> thanks for reading~  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
